Si une fée
by Mohnn Black
Summary: 01 x 02. Pour m'excusé de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps je met le chapitre 8 en ligne aujourd'hui avec une surprise dedans .
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai, drabble

Disclaimer : pas à moi ;; ouinnnnnnn... c'est pas juste ! je peux avoir un 'tit peu Du-Du ? Et son Hee-Chan avec sinon il sera triste ! Ne ? Je peux pas ? çç pas juste !

Si une fée...

Si une fée vient bercer tes nuits

Si elle te chante le murmure du ruisseau

Dormiras-tu sur ce nuage tout blanc là-haut ?

Réciteras-tu une comptine

devant cette 'étoile' petite

qui te surveille là-haut

Te sourit tout près

pendant que toi

tu souris à la fée

venue bercer tes rêves

couleur de miel ?

A la fenêtre ouverte d'une des nombreuses maisons de Quatre, Duo regardait le ciel bleuté parsemé de points lumineux.

Il était là à écouter le paisible murmure de la brise parcourant les feuilles. Duo huma l'air et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme s'assit quelques minutes sur le rebord, partant dans ses pensées. Il pensa à solo, cela faisait si longtemps... Duo se remémora les nombreux soirs où n'arrivant pas à dormir il montait sur un toit, une colline rien que pour être en hauteur le plus près de ses étoiles. Il pouvait passer des heures comme ça avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher. Le plus souvent c'était Solo qui venait, il se plaçait derrière lui et tel un grand frère protecteur l'entourait de ses bras. Il ne venait chercher son cadet qu'une fois avoir couché tous les autres et ils restaient ainsi durant de longs moments de silence que parfois Solo brisait pour lui chanter une chanson ou lui réciter un poème. Son préféré avait toujours été celui de la petite fée qui veillait sur lui comme il aimait le penser étant petit. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une ombre s'était glissée dans la pièce, restant à l'entrée.

Il se leva, poussa un soupir, laissant la fenêtre ouverte permettant à l'air d'entrer. Il se déshabilla avant de glisser sous le seul drap qui couvrait son lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Heero sortit de l'ombre laissant les rayons de la lune parcourir ses traits. Il s'avança comme chaque soir jusqu'au lit du natté et se pencha pour lui caresser doucement la joue de ses doigts. Duo sourit dans son sommeil et le brun s'écarta avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher.

Owari

ou peut-être pas qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Quelqu'un désire-t-il une suite ? J'ai une petite idée si ça intéresse quelqu'un :).

Sinon à la prochaine.

Léa Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai

Disclaimer : bon alors à mon plus grand damne ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ;;.

Note : Je remercie ceux et celle qui m'ont poussé à écrire une suite et je sens que je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin :), je sais pas ce qui se passe demo j'ai pleins d'idées :). Et merci aussi à vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres.

Si une fée...

Chapitre 2

C'est un bruit sourd qui réveilla Heero. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Shit !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'heure, le radio réveil affichait 05h20. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit sans faire de bruit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le natté sursauta, avant de se retourner avec un air confus.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller si tôt.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Heero. De toutes façons je devais bientôt me lever.

Duo hocha la tête et se tourna vers son lit ou il s'affairait à remplir un sac.

-Tu m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mission.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'oeil à son biper qui ne lui signala aucun ordre de mission.

-Je n'ai rien moi.

-Normal, c'est une en solo.

Heero laissa un blanc avant de reprendre :

-Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Je sais pas, c'est une indéterminée.

-Elle consiste en quoi cette mission ?

-Pas grand chose, espionnage, évaluation des forces d'une base et récupération d'informations.

Le soldat parfait ne demanda rien de plus. Il se leva lorsque que Duo sortit de la chambre. Il le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

-Un quart d'heure. Dis Hee-chan tu te rends compte que pour une fois c'est toi qui fait ma conversation et moi qui ne dis pas grand chose ?

-Hm...

-Me disais bien aussi que ça pouvait pas durer, tu as largement épuisé ton quota de mots de la journée.

Duo attrapa la brioche, les confitures, le Nutella, le lait, un bol, une tasse, deux cuillères et le thé. Il mit le tout sur la table, pendant qu'Heero mettait de l'eau à chauffer. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table. Le brun regarda l'américain commencer à faire ses tartines, les engloutissant une par une. Heero se leva, prit la bouilloire, pour se remplir une tasse d'eau chaude. Lorsqu'il se rassit, il regarda de nouveau Duo qui approchait de la moitié de son paquet de brioche. Celui-ci se sentant épié releva la tête.

-Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je sois en forme pour la mission ! Tu t'imagines que je fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie ? Ce serait atroce !

-Duo, partir en mission ne t'interdit pas de manger quand tu auras faim !

-Ca c'est pas sûr ! Si ça se trouve ils vont vouloir me racketter quand je serais infiltré comme nouvelle recrue.

-Duo --'. Tu penses vraiment que c'est à moi que tu vas faire croire que tu vas gentiment te laisser faire si quelqu'un tente de te piquer ta nourriture ?

-Mais tu te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation si une chose pareille arrivait ?

-Tu te fiches de moi là ? La dernière fois que l'on était tous à table, Wu-Fei a voulu attraper la bouteille d'eau devant toi. Tu l'as mordu jusqu'au sang parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de passer un peu trop près de ton assiette.

-Je te jure que c'était mon assiette qu'il visait !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à te faire question nourriture. Tu peux donc laisser un peu de brioche pour les autres.

-Trop tard.

Duo secoua le sac en plastique de la brioche sous le nez d'Heero, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Finalement c'est peut-être pas plus mal que d'habitude ce soit toi qui soit le dernier à te lever, au moins les autres ont de quoi petit-déjeuner.

-Mais Hee-chan tu t'en fiches, puisque toi tu manges pas le matin.

-Ca s'entend dis donc que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir expliquer tout ça à Quatre...

-Un soldat parfait qui se plaint maintenant ! J'aurais tout entendu ce matin dit donc ! Dommage que je doive partir... Enfin !

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de parler, laissant Heero ruminer dans sa tasse de thé et Duo préparer ses dernières affaires.

L'américain ne tarda pas à partir.

Duo ne rentra qu'une semaine plus tard, juste à l'heure du dîner. Il mangea avec les autres avant d'aller se coucher. Il semblait très fatigué mais il était parvenu à convaincre Quatre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil suffirait à le remettre d'aplomb.

Heero n'était pas couché depuis longtemps lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements étouffés. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait encore rêver ce baka d'américain, lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas de plaisir mais de peur qu'il gémissait. Heero se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il commençait à se débattre tant bien que mal contre un ennemi visible que dans ses songes. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de constater que Duo ne se calmait pas mais qu'en plus ça empirait. Ne voulant pas laisser le jeune homme dans cet état là, il s'assit à côté de lui. Et tout en évitant les coups, il le prit dans ses bras. L'américain ne mit pas longtemps à se calmer et bientôt les larmes envahirent ses joues. Il se laissa sortir des limbes du sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la situation, il repoussa brutalement Heero.

-Duo, calme toi, c'est moi, t'inquiète pas.

Le brun voulu se rapprocher de lui.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Heero regarda le jeune homme interloqué et sous le regard menaçant du shinigami, il recula.

-Mais, Duo enfin... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais rien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, je me fous de tes intentions !

Le regard dur du natté mit le coeur du brun en miettes. Il s'écarta donc de lui et sortit de la chambre, préférant s'éloigner quelques temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai

Disclaimer : bon alors à mon plus grand damne ils ne sont toujours pas à moi snifff

Note : Vila un nouveau chapitre, oui je sais il est court mais bon… c'est pas de ma faute ! Je sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que la situation a légèrement avancé . Enfin bref vous allez bien voir, je me mets dès maintenant à la suite et avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez dans pas trop longtemps !

RAR :

oOo Taki Chan oOo : J'espère que cette suite t'as plu et qu'elle n'a pas été trop longue . Bonne lecture.

Melaina : Non ce n'était pas normal que je n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes mais j'ai réglé le problème  merci de me l'avoir dit ! Bonne lecture !

angel-of-dead : Oui c'est vrai le pauvre ! Je te dis pas la suite mais je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le début de ce chapitre tout comme le passage où Heero se fait refouler . Bonne lecture.

Thealie : Merci  Ca fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu crois je ne dirais rien (motus et bouche cousue !) ce sera une surprise ! Bonne lecture.

lyj-chan : Tiens ma lyj'  vila la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

Un grand merci à ma très chère Sevy qui est une super beta et qui corrige à la vitesse de l'éclair ! C'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fic parce que sinon je ne l'aurais probablement pas poster !

Si une fée…

Chapitre 3

Le jeune homme descendit à la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas, l'attitude de Duo avait changé en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour que l'américain réagisse comme ça à son contact. Tout c'était pourtant bien passé pendant le repas. Heero alla s'allonger sur le canapé, avec la chaleur qu'il faisait il ne tarderait pas à se rendormir. Il réfléchirait au matin à l'attitude de Duo. Après tout peut être qu'il avait juste fait un mauvais rêve et qu'au petit déjeuner tout se passerait comme d'habitude. Il glissa rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil était levé depuis visiblement un bon moment, mais une personne bien attentionnée avait eu la gentillesse de fermer les volets pour que la luminosité ne le dérange pas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Trowa était derrière la gazinière, visiblement très occupé par ses casseroles. Il regarda avec étonnement Wu-Fei qui se trouvait en bout de table.

-Yuy.

-Wu-Fei. Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. Trowa.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il continuait à remuer, ajouter, goûter. Il finit par se retourner pour attraper quelque chose sur la table. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Heero.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Hm.

Trowa n'avait même pas attendu la réponse du Japonais, qu'il était de nouveau retourné à sa cuisine. Oh bien sûr Heero avait déjà vu le français faire la cuisine mais jamais il n'avait été si absorbé. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de s'asseoir. Wu-Fei lui tendit la théière et une tasse. Tout en se servant il demanda :

-La maison est bien calme, oû sont Duo et Quatre.

-Ils sont au marché, Trowa y est allé avec eux tout à l'heure. Ils ont préféré rester sur place, plutôt que de venir s'enfermer dans la maison. Je suppose que c'était une bonne idée au moins c'est plus calme.

Heero hocha la tête avant de plonger son nez dans sa tasse. Visiblement Duo devait bien aller pour sortir avec Quatre en ville. Ou bien justement ça n'allait pas du tout et le natté avait ressenti le besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. A cette idée une bouffée de jalousie envers Quatre l'envahit. Bien sûr il savait très bien que le petit blond avait une préférence pour un certain français, mais la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre que lui partage quelque chose avec Duo l'énervait. Il finit par se calmer. Après tout, il ne savait rien, alors inutile de se faire des films.

Aux environs d'une heure de l'après midi, les deux pilotes rentrèrent du marché. Duo comme à son habitude sautait partout, visiblement il rayonnait. Quatre, lui, riait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter à une des bêtises du Shinigami. Bref tout allait pour le mieux, ou du moins c'est ce qu'aurait pensé Heero s'il n'avait pas eu en tête un certain évènement de la nuit passée.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude. Wu-Fei courait après Duo en hurlant, Duo se cachait derrière tout et n'importe quoi en criant lui aussi. Trowa lisait sans rien dire. Quatre, souriait, en versant le thé. Que de petites choses qui rendaient la journée agréable et normale.

Le soir venu, tous allèrent se coucher après avoir regardé ce que l'américain appelait « un film culte » ! Une fois dans leur chambre, Heero s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Duo sorte de la salle de bain pour lui parler. Lorsque celui-ci revint dans la chambre, il se glissa sous ses draps sans faire attention au brun. Il tira les couvertures et avant de fermer les yeux il interrogea Heero du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-?

-Je ne te reconnais plus depuis que tu es rentré, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est à cause de ça que tu fais des cauchemars, que tu m'as repoussé la nuit dernière et que tu m'évites !

-Heero, je… enfin il ne s'est rien passé, je suis comme d'habitude.

-Te fous pas de moi, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est capable de savoir quand tu mens c'est moi ! Lâcha Heero.

-Tout va bien !

-Je te demande de ne pas me mentir !

-Je't'mens pas !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux en me disant ça ?

-Je…

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Duo, sa vue se voila et il plongea la tête dans son oreiller. Heero s'assit sur le lit du shinigami et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Duo, parle moi, ça te ferait du bien.

-Non, je peux pas… J'ai pas le droit !

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que je ne dirais rien pourtant !

-Je… je sais mais je peux pas, pas maintenant… hoqueta Duo avant de passer subitement ses bras autour du corps du brun et de se serrer contre lui.

-Quand tu voudras me parler je serai là.

Heero fit mine d'enlever les bras de Duo de sa taille afin de se lever, mais il fut interrompu.

-Non ! Reste… S'il te plait, reste avec moi cette nuit…

Heero sourit faiblement et se glissa tant bien que mal dans le lit. Immédiatement Duo délaissa sa taille pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Très vite le natté s'endormit, fatigué par sa crise de larmes. Le brun, lui, passa une bonne partie de sa nuit à le veiller de peur qu'il ne fasse de nouveau des cauchemars. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas et tard dans la nuit Heero s'endormit rassuré.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai

Disclaimer : bon alors à mon plus grand damne ils ne sont toujours pas à moi snifff

Note : et voilà le dernier chapitre qui comme ses précédents n'est pas très long ! cela dit j'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Note 2 : je suis triste ! J'ai eu qu'un seul review pour le chapitre précédent (michi Theali), vous voudriez pas me laisser un tit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Ca me fera très plaisir  !

Si une fée…

Chapitre 4

Un biper résonna dans la chambre, tirant des grognements des deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Le bruit dura quelques minutes avant qu'Heero ne finisse par se lever pour l'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit écran et comme il s'en doutait, le message lui signalait qu'il avait reçu un nouvel e-mail. Il poussa un petit soupir de lassitude avant d'attraper son ordinateur et de s'asseoir avec à côté de Duo. Il alluma silencieusement la machine et commença a pianoter sur le clavier.

Un petit moment passa avant que le natté ne daigne sortir sa tête de l'oreiller pour jeter un regard noir au brun.

-Qu'est-ce-tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il.

-J'ai reçu un mail des profs.

-Pffff… Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

-On doit tous aller les voir, ils ont à nous parler de notre prochaine mission.

-Tu crois qu'ils diraient oui si je leur demandais d'avoir des vacances ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Heero regarda Duo pester avant de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller ce qui le fit sourire.

-Cela dit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton souhait se réalise d'ici peu.

-Vrai ? Demanda le natté des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oui, j'ai comme l'impression qu'après notre prochaine mission on va avoir pas mal de temps libre le temps qu'OZ se réorganise un peu et recrute, si bien sûr ils ne décident pas de laisser tomber.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient un jour l'idée enfin si on avait un peu de vacances ce serait déjà super !

-Hm.

-Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! se moqua gentiment Duo.

-T'es pas possible toi le matin ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut se lever !

-Quoi ? Mais il est encore super tôt ! Tu veux pas attendre un peu ? En plus je suis sûr que tous les autres dorment encore !

-Peut-être mais si c'est le cas on va les réveiller, on doit aller voir les professeurs avant ce qui sera peut-être la dernière mission avant tes vacances !

Le shinigami se leva d'un bon, sauta par-dessus Heero et couru dans la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte il passa la tête à l'encadrement et dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore au lit ? Je te rappelle que l'on a un rendez-vous super important pour une mission super importante avant nos vacances ! Alors bouge toi !

Heero sourit en regardant la porte se refermer dans un claquement et en entendant l'eau de la douche aussitôt couler. Il ne tarda pas plus longtemps à se lever pour aller réveiller les trois autres.

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa. Comme il l'avait prévu le châtain ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Rendez-vous avec les profs pour une nouvelle mission.

Trowa hocha de la tête et Heero sortit laissant le soin à son compagnon de réveiller son amant endormi profondément dans ses bras. Il frappa ensuite à la porte de Wu-Fei.

-Quoi ?

Le brun ouvrit la porte et sans entrer dit au chinois en face de lui vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches.

-On va voir les profs pour une nouvelle mission.

Wu-Fei lui fit un signe de tête et il retourna dans sa chambre. Duo sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, il en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il descendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient tous à table plus ou moins bien réveillés. Quatre avait une tête d'endormi et Duo ne relevait pas son niveau vu que la fatigue avait vite repris le dessus sur l'excitation de la nouvelle.

Ils finirent rapidement de se préparer, mirent leurs affaires dans la voiture, avant de partir direction le dernier labo des profs. Ils en avaient pour environs 6 heures de route en voiture. Ils avaient convenu que pour la première partie ce serait Trowa qui conduirait avec Wu-Fei comme co-pilote et qu'à l'arrière le japonais servirait d'oreiller aux deux autres.

Ils arrivèrent aux environs de onze heure de la matinée dans une petite ville non surveillée par OZ. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le repère de leur mentor. Ils pénétrèrent dans une maison relativement petite mais bien entretenue, que ce soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

-Ah vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps, enfin… leur dit H. Suivez moi.

Il les fit descendre dans un laboratoire plutôt spacieux.

Le professeur J se tourna et les regarda les un après les autres. Il eut un bref mouvement de tête en voyant Heero au garde à vous.

-Très bien, la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons fait venir c'est pour vous donner du nouveau matériel conçu pour résister à celui que nous avons été contraint de livrer à OZ il y a quelques temps. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos gundam. Vous allez partir sur une île au sud de la France et faire sauter la base qui s'y trouve. Avant de la détruire, nous voudrions que vous récupériez des informations importantes sur les futures intentions de OZ.

Tous les pilotes hochèrent la tête. Heero jeta un bref coup d'œil au natté et il eut un froncement imperceptible des sourcils à la vue d'un Duo plein de haine. Il suivit du regard la direction dans laquelle le Shinigami regardait. Heero serra la mâchoire en découvrant vers qui la haine de Duo était tournée. Heero ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce malade avait bien put faire au natté pour que celui-ci le regarde comme ça. Une chose était sûre : c'est que ça devait être important !

Une fois l'entretien avec les professeurs terminé, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent la direction du plus proche aéroport pouvant les emmener en France.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai

Disclaimer : bon alors à mon plus grand damne, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi snifff

Note de l'auteuse : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Note de l'auteuse 2 : Je remercie grandement Martial pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre : )

RAR réponses :

Ookami : Le méchant ? Ben je ne te le dirais pas :p du moins pas pour le moment ! Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre et même sûrement ! Bisous.

Kaiyh-chan : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, bisous.

Thealie : Bientôt il y aura quelques réponses à certaines questions mais je vous laisse encore un peu mariner : ). Oh que oui Heero est vraiment inquiet pour Duo ! Bonne lecture !

Didi : Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bisous.

Si une fée

Chapitre 5 :

Embarcation pour le vol 905 à destination de l'Europe dans 10 minutes, les passagers sont priés de se rendre à la porte 3. Je répète les passagers du vol 905 sont priés de se rendre à la porte 3, merci.

-Hee-chan ! Tu vas me fermer ce portable on a pas que ça à faire ! Je ne sais pas si tu as écouté mais on nous demande d'embarqué ! Et puis les autres sont sûrement déjà dans l'avion !

-…

-Dis ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Pfff… J'aurais du te laisser avec Tro au moins je suis sur qu'il t'aurait bougé pour ne pas laisser trop longtemps son Kitty-chan tout seul !

Le jeune homme bien trop occupé à rouspéter ne remarqua pas que le Japonais avait depuis un moment fermé son ordinateur, s'était levé et attendait patiemment qu'il est fini sa tirade pour pouvoir embarquer.

-Duo ?

-Mais non ! Il a fallut que je m'obstine à dire à Tro-man que j'y arriverais tout seul sans que l'on mette trois heures.

-Duo ?

-Franchement à ce train la non seulement on va louper l'avion mais aussi celui d'après !

-Duo ?

-ET puis tu ne pouvais pas faire ce que tu avais à faire avant que l'on ne parte ? Meuh non ! Bien sur ! Monsieur préférait nous retarder !

-Duo ?

-En plus à cause de toi je n'ai même pas pu allé acheté quelque chose à manger pour le vol !

-DUO !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à crier comme ça tout d'un coup ? Tu ne peux pas parler normalement sans crier ?

-On a plus que 5 minutes avant l'embarquement alors si tu veux des gâteaux tu vas en chercher au point presse derrière toi et ensuite on y va.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais ! Ca fait 5 minutes que tu n'arrêtes pas parce que tu n'es pas content, alors si maintenant tu ne veux plus de sucreries on a un avion a prendre !

Le natté regarda éberlué son coéquipier après une si longue tirade tout en ce disant qu'il ferait mieux de vite prendre sa décision sur le sujet gâteaux. Il se retourna vivement chercher ses futurs provisions pour ce trajet qui promettait d'être long.

/--/

-Vous en avez mit du temps ! Dit Quatre en voyant arrivé les deux garçons manquant. J'avais bien dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Trowa qui reste !

-Ce baka voulait absolument à manger !

-C'est bien ce que je redoutais ! Mais Duo ? Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais déjà prit tout ce qu'il fallait avant de partir ?

-Mais Quat-chou je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je prenne quelque truc à manger au cas ou on manquerait !

-Tu n'es qu'un estomac à pattes Maxwell !

-Mais euh ! Moi au moins je suis en pleine croissance ! Il faut que je mange !

-Wu-Fei s'il te plait range ce katana !

-C'est vrai Wuffy ! Ecoute Quatrounet ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas écouté la dame à l'entrée ! Elle a dit que les armes même blanches sont interdites dans l'avion !

-M'en fiche !

-T'es un vilain garçon !

-La ferme Maxwell !

-Bon stop ! J'en ai marre ! Déclara Heero.

-Déjà ?

Le Japonais lança un regard noir au natté qui n'ajouta rien.

-Duo tu échanges de place avec moi ! Eh Wu-Fei je te déconseille de te levé de ton siège pour te rapprocher de lui !

Le Chinois acquiesça et Duo changea de place. Le voyage se passa très bien, l'américain bavarda une bonne partie du trajet, le finissant sur l'épaule d'Heero en enserrant sa taille pour ne pas qu'il ne parte. Bien que chacun aie remarqué ce détail, personne ne fit de remarque sur cette soudaine proximité entre les deux garçons. Quatre fit pareil que Duo à ceci près que se fut dans les bras de Trowa qu'il passa le reste du voyage, pendant que le Chinois lui le passa à méditer.

/--/

-Duo ? Réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son oreiller, en grognant. Il était bien ici et n'avait aucun envie de se séparer de sa bouillotte pour une fichu mission… Bouillotte, mission ? Le natté sursauta et se détacha d'Heero qui le regarda avec un sourire qui fit fondre l'Américain.

-Bon Maxwell tu te bouges ! On a pas que ça à faire ! Je veux bien croire que tu n'arrives pas à te remettre de la vue que tu as mais on a pas vraiment le temps. Oh et épargne-moi ce regard ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été obligé de t'interrompre dans ta découverte du visage de Yuy ! Tu continueras plus tard.

-Chang ! C'est à ton tour de courir !

Hautesse de l'air vit passé devant elle deux jeunes hommes se courant après l'un muni d'une sorte de sabre et l'autre brandissant un sac de sport près à s'abatte sur n'importe qui. Elle fut surprise de voir ensuite les trois compagnons des deux premiers sortir avec le plus grand calme.

Lorsque que Duo repassa à coté de ses compagnons, il fut arrêté dans sa course par un bras autour de sa taille.

-Arrête de courir, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se fasse repérer !

-Mais Hee-chan ! Wuffy il a été méchant avec moi !

-Je m'en fiche, sois-tu arrêtes de ton plein gré sois je te force et ce soir tu ne

ne manges pas !

-Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est lui qui commence et c'est moi qui suis menacé de ne pas avoir de repas !

-… Tu te décides ?

-Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffff. Bon d'accord mais ce soir on mange des hamburgers !

Le Japonais hocha la tête et sans enlever son bras des hanches du natté il les dirigera vers la sortie. Ils prirent un taxi pour les mené à l'hôtel se trouvant à deux pâtés de maison de la base qu'ils allaient devoir attaquer.

Ils prirent trois chambres avant d'aller poser leur affaires.

-Hee-chan comme il fait beau, qu'on est au bord de la mère est ce qu'on peut aller se promener ?

Voyant le regard désapprobateur d'Heero l'Américain ajouta :

-Comme ça on pourrait faire un peu de repérage !

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête.

-Génial ! Je vais prévenir les autres !

Quatre lui aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'allé faire une ballade, aida Duo a dépêché les autres.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à aller dans le centre ville. Duo et Quatre firent le plus de magasins possibles, tout en traînant derrière eux les trois autres. Ils finirent par s'arrêter prendre une glace pour se rafraîchir en continuant leur ballade dans les petites rues. Duo en tête du groupe les engagea dans une rue plus petite qui d'après lui les mèneraient sûrement au port. Il s'arrêta brusquement, lâchant sa glace tout en regardant fixement devant lui.

-Duo ? Eh ? Ca va ? Duo ? S'inquiéta Quatre.

Wu-Fei fronça les sourcils en regardant ce qui semblait perturber Duo, il fut vite imité par Trowa et Heero. Quatre quant à lui se rapprocha du natté ce qui put lui permettre de l'entendre murmurer :

-Oh my God! I sleeping ! No, I am dreaming ! Oh my god !

-Duo ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Un groupe de trois personnes venait à leur rencontre, ils s'arrêtèrent en remarquant que l'on leur barrait la route. L'un d'eux releva la tête dans l'intention de leur demander de se poussé mais il s'arrêta dans son élan et un sourire de pure méchanceté et pervers vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon mignon, dit moi ça fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : Et oui : ) je l'ai fait ! Pour une fois ! C'est vrai quoi je me venge de toutes les auteuses qui m'ont fait ce coup ragent ! Cela dit est ce que vous pensez que j'ai le droit d'avoir une petite review ? S'il vous plait ?

Note de l'auteuse 2 : Avez vous une idée de qu'il est le professeur malade du chapitre précédent ? Avez vous une idée sur l'identité de la personne qu'ils viennent de rencontré ? Ou bien comment la connaît Duo ? Qu'est ce que ressent Heero pour Duo ? et vis versa : ) Je me sens l'âme mauvaise ce soir je sais pas pourquoi !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Si une fée...

Auteuse : Léa Black

Base : GW

Genre : shonen ai

Disclaimer : bon alors à mon plus grand damne, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi snifff

Note de l'auteuse : Merci à Martial pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre : )

RAR :

Ookami : Pour le prof malade je te laisse mariner tu le saura plus tard ! Dans ce chapitre il y a pas mal de révélations et tu vas pouvoir découvrire si tu as des bonnes réponses ! J'espère que la suite n'aura pas été trop longue à venir : p Bonne lecture !

Trichou : C'est gentil pour la review ! Est ce que tu penses que je vais pouvoir survivre encore quelques années ? J'espère bien parce que sinon je vais faire comment avec toutes les fics qui sont en prévisions et celles qui sont en cour ça ne risque pas de le faire ! En plus ma meilleure amie serait capable de ma faire ressusciter pour avoir les suites ! Vilà ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Didilove37 : J'espère avoir répondu correctement à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Thealie : Je pense que tu trouveras la réponse à ton soupçon dans ce chapitre ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

Si une fée…

Chapitre 6

-Duo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu connais se mec ? Demanda doucement Quatre en lui prenant le bras.

Heero regarda un instant Duo avant de porter son regard sur l'autre homme. Décidément ce gars ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance et pas seulement au vu des contours de l'arme dissimulée dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Le brun évalua Duo, pour se rendre compte que la situation empirait à vitesse grand v ! Le corps du Natté était tendu et à en juger par son aura et sa prestance, le Shinigami n'était pas loin de montrer le bout de son nez.

-Ben alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Duo murmura quelque chose que personne ne put entendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu d'ici !

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Explosa Duo en fixant le sol. Je veux que tu fermes ta grande gueule avant que je ne t'explose !

-Oh parce que maintenant on fait le malin ?

-Arrête ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Si tu l'ouvres encore je ferais en sorte que jusqu'à ta mort on ne t'entende plus que dans les aigus alors si tu ne veux pas que je te castre tu la fermes !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire avant de dire :

-Vraiment! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es avec quelques copains que tu vas pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? Rappel toi comment ça à faillit finir la dernière fois !

-Connard !

-Allons, allons ne sois pas si vulgaire ! J'ai un prénom tout de même ! Et tu le connais.

-Tu n'es pas Solo ! Hurla Duo avant de relever furieusement la tête.

Heero sera la mâchoire et se tint près à intervenir. Les quatre pilotes l'avaient sentit venir et maintenant il était là ! Le Shinigami venait de se réveiller.

Le dieu de la mort s'écarta avec grâce de Quatre et commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa futur proie.

-Tu as osé traîner son nom dans la boue et me faire croire qu'il était vivant en me droguant ! Tu mérites la mort pour cet affront, mais je suis désolé pour toi, continua tristement le Shinigami en caressant sa croix, parce que Dieu ne voudra pas de toi au ciel. Ce qui me laisse libre de ton sort !

Le visage de Duo n'avait en aucun cas changé mais ses traits eux étaient déformé par la terreur, la haine et la joie.

-T'es fou ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je vais te réduire en bouilli avant de m'amuser longuement avec toi !

Les deux copains du soi-disant Solo sortirent des crans d'arrêt, près à s'en servir contre eux pour atteindre leur nouvelle cible. Le Shinigami ne se laissa en aucun cas impressionné, souriant même plus qu'auparavant.

Trowa regarda un instant Heero dans les yeux avant de conclure qu'ils s'occuperaient des deux sous-fifres pendant que Duo réglait son problème.

-Approche mon chou, on va bien s'amuser, déclara leur adversaire.

Le départ venait d'être donné et le Japonais et le Français ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils bondirent sur leurs adversaires, et après quelques coups bien placés, les mirent hors d'état de nuir. Duo, lui, s'était contenté d'éviter les coups de son agresseur. Il perdit vite goût à son nouveau jeu et l'immobilisa dos à terre.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Tu aurais dû partir quand il en était encore temps !

Un rire cynique s'échappa de la gorge du Natté avant qu'il n'abatte quelques coups sur l'homme à terre.

-Maxwell, on a pas le temps ! Dépêche toi ! Le pressa Wu-Fei.

Le Shinigami lui répondit par un grognement d'énervement, avant de se retourner. Sa proie se releva se pensant épargné mais Duo fit un demi-tour pour venir lui mettre son genou entre les jambes.

-Tu croyais que j'allais oublié, demanda-t-il ironiquement. T'inquiète pas on se reverra et la prochaine fois je prendrais mon temps. En attendant j'espère que ta nouvelle voix te plaira !

Il se détourna avant de repartir avec les autres, par ou ils étaient venus.

/--/

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et Duo se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y affaler. Les autres qui l'avaient suivit se regardèrent ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Heero leurs fit signe de sortir, avant de se rapprocher de Duo.

-He ? Ca vas ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouai, dit-il d'un air fustré

-Tu veux en parler ?

Duo secoua négativement la tête avant de lever les yeux vers Heero. Il le regarda intensément, avant de lui attraper la main et mut par une envie soudaine, de l'attirer à lui. Il le fit s'allonger devant lui avant de se blottir contre son torse.

Le Japonais attendit sans rien dire, c'était à Duo de commencer. Celui-ci poussa un long soupire avant de reprendre sa respiration pour dire :

-Tu te souviens de cette mission, celle que j'ai fait tout seul ? La dernière…

-Oui.

-Ils savaient que ça allait être moi et ils avaient bien préparé leur coup.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils étaient au courant, ou du moins ils se doutaient que l'un de nous allait être envoyé là-bas. Je sais pas comment ils ont su que c'était moi mais ça devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient au courant parce qu'ils…

-Ils... quoi ?

-Ils m'ont tendu une sorte de piège. Je me suis retrouvé sur place comme prévu, je les ai espionné comme prévu, je me suis infiltré comme prévu et j'aurais dû m'en sortir comme prévu. D'après ce que j'avais évalué, ma mission ne devait pas durée plus d'une journée, mais…

Le Natté s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide, il ne semblait pas savoir comment continuer. Heero attendait passionnément que ses mots viennent tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Il a surgit devant moi. Armé, c'était un soldat tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal surtout dans une base occupé par OZ. Sauf que… Il… J'ai cru voir… Il ressemble trop à… Et je me suis arrêté, je l'ai regardé et… Tu comprends! J'ai cru qu'il était vivant mais…

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, il se mit à sangloter dans le cou du brun en s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

-Solo est mort ! Mais je voulais tellement que ce soit lui ! Je voulais croire qu'il était en vie… Je n'ai pas entendu mais d'autres soldats on surgit derrière moi et ça a été le noir.

-Chut ! Calme toi, c'est finit maintenant !

Heero le sera fortement contre lui, il l'attira un peu plus sur lui et lui déposa plusieurs baisers sur le front et les tempes. Duo se calma, ce qui lui permis de continuer :

-Ils m'ont drogués pendant un bon moment, mon corps assimile vite ce genre de substances et ils n'avaient pas prévu que je n'en deviennes pas dépendant. Au lieu de ça, j'ai très vite résisté à cette substance et vu qu'ils n'ont utilisé que la même, j'ai réussi à leur échappé. J'ai récupéré ce que je devais et j'ai fais sauté la base.

-Le type de tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui ressemblé à Solo ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il a… Il ne m'a pas violé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le brun soupira de soulagement. Plus le temps passait plus il se demandait si cette pourriture avait osé le touché et cette idée le révoltait.

-Mais ils ont essayé de me soutirer des informations…

Lorsqu'il dit ça, Duo senti son compagnon ce raidir, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je te jures, j'ai rien dit ! Je leur ai résisté !

-Je me fous que tu ai parlé Duo, mais comment t'ont-ils torturé ?

-Moralement! C'est ce type qui ressemble à Solo. Je sais pas comment il savait toutes ses choses sur moi mais en tout cas il s'en est servit. Mais Solo n'était pas comme lui et la grosse erreur qu'il a commise à été de croire que parce qu'il était Solo je lui dirais tout. Avec Solo s'était différent, je ne lui disait rien de ce que je faisais, on discutait beaucoup mais jamais de ce genre d'activités. D'ailleurs Solo n'aurait jamais accepté que je lui en parle et il ne m'aurait rien dit non plus de ce qu'il faisait. C'est à ce moment que je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche, je ne voulais pas lui parler de ça et il a pas apprécié. J'ai pris quelques coups avant qu'ils n'augmentent les doses de drogues. Mais trop tard pour eux, j'étais déjà résistant.

-Si je croise ce type je le tue ! Grogna Heero.

-Hmm d'accord mais je veux te voir le faire !

Le brun lui répondit par un hochement de tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo sans approfondir le baiser avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tout deux les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il aura répondu correctement à quelques unes de vos questions : ) Pour ce qui reste des autres interrogations telles que : Qui est le professeur qui est méchant je ne vous le dirais pas : p continué de chercher !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Duo fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. La veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets. Le natté se mit sur les coudes et avisa la chambre où il se trouvait. Hier il n'avait vraiment pas pris le temps de le faire, soit trop occupé à convaincre Heero de sortir ou bien à se laisser consolé dans ses bras. Les bras d'Heero, Duo eut un soupir de contentement en pensant à lui. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit, celui-ci indiquait 8 heures du matin. La routine continuait. Ils étaient en mission quoiqu'il se soit passé avec le double de Solo, rien ne devait venir entraver ce que Duo espérait être leur dernière mission avant des vacances bien méritées. Après tout s'ils avaient des vacances, il pensait bien les passer avec Heero après bien sûr avoir fait deux choses : bien réfléchir sur l'avenir auquel il lui arrivait de penser et bien sûr avoir réussi à convaincre Hee-chan.

Il repoussa le couverture, et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus ni son pull ni son pantalon. Il sourit, décidément Heero prenait soin de lui. Il s'habilla vite avant de se diriger vers la salle des repas. Si le brun était levé les trois autres devait l'être aussi et s'il ne voulait pas trop retarder ses vacances il avait intérêt à ne pas traîner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de restaurant il fut surpris de n'y trouver qu'Heero et son ordinateur. Ni un des autres pilotes n'étaient là ni un autre client.

-Jour Hee-chan !

-Hm…

-Ca y est tu as reperdu ta langue ?

-Bonjour, marmonna le brun sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Et bien, et bien qu'est ce qui te passionne tant au point que tu me répondes de cette manière ? Surtout que ces derniers temps tu étais devenu bien bavard !

-Je suis en train d'étudier des informations sur notre mission.

-Ah ? Et tu apprends des choses ?

-Non, mais en parallèle je fais des recherches sur ce type que l'on a croisé hier.

A cette déclaration Duo se raidit.

-Je ne sais pas qui il est vraiment pour le moment, mais bientôt je le saurai. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment ils ont pu prévoir ton arrivée et mettre un projet tel que celui-ci sur pieds ! De plus cette mission était gardée bien secrète. Même nous n'étions au courant de rien.

-Mh, je sais pas ! J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et j'en n'ai rien trouvé ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que la mission ne m'a même pas été donnée par mail, mais à haute voix, donc il n'y a aucune possibilité d'interception. Il ne me semble pas qu'il y a pu avoir de fuite au moment où on m'a transmis mes données. Le pire c'est que ça ne peut pas être un pur hasard !

Heero eut un froncement de sourcil avant de relever la tête vers Duo.

-Qui t'as transmis l'ordre de mission ?

-Euhm un type qui travaille avec les professeurs mais ce n'est pas lui j'ai déjà vérifié.

-De qui venait cet ordre ?

-Ben des profs c'te question !

-De tous les professeurs ou seulement d'un ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Moi je le vois très bien ! Alors tu vas me répondre !

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerait !

-Ne détourne pas les yeux en t'adressant à moi, gronda Heero. Je voudrais que tu me dises qui t'as donné cette mission !

-… marmonna le natté.

-Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu !

-C'est les pro…

-Duo ? Qu'elle est ta devise ? Qu'elle est la phase à laquelle tu obéis ?

-?

-Tu n'as jamais cessé de dire depuis que je te connais : I run, I hide, but I never lie ! Alors j'aimerais que tu appliques cette devise.

-J.

Le visage d'Heero se durcit un peu plus, et des envies de haine l'envahirent. Il allait tuer le professeur pour ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Il avait eu des doutes en retrouvant le mail qui avait été envoyé à Duo pour l'avertir d'une mission en solo. Maintenant il en était sûr ! J était derrière tout cela et ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il l'avait fait exprès, il avait tout mis en place pour éliminer le pilote 02. Il avait dû se rendre compte des sentiments que son protégé ressentait envers son compagnon. Si c'était le cas, il allait lui faire payer ! ET très cher. Il valait mieux que tout ça ne soit que de fausses suppositions sinon mentor ou pas il le payerait de sa vie.

-Heero ? Youh ouh ?

-Je vais le tuer !

-Hein ? Qui ?

-J

-Je ne serais pas contre mais tu peux pas faire ça !

-Ah bon ? On a pas besoin de lui ! On sait très bien se débrouiller seul ! C'est la fin de la guerre et de toutes façons en cas de problèmes on a les perventers et les autres profs !

-On verra plus tard. Pour le moment, on est pas sûr qu'il soit derrière tout ça ! Peut-être que…

-Ce n'est que le hasard ? Duo… Je ne crois pas du tout au hasard surtout de cette ampleur là et en connaissant J ! Je vais pousser mes recherches.

-Mh, Hee-chan ? Si tu trouves quelque chose tu me le dis tout de suite ?

Le brun releva la tête et regarda le natté les yeux rivés sur la table.

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir les autres, parce que je ne sais pas encore trop par quoi on va commencer mais je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'ils se lèvent !

-Tu as raisons, je vous prends de quoi déjeuner et tout le monde se retrouve dans notre chambre une fois qu'il est prêt que je vous briffe.

Le natté hocha de la tête et avant de partir lui rappela :

-Surtout n'oublie pas les croissants, mon chocolat chaud et...

-Je n'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas !

C'est avec un sourire que Duo remonta voir les autres.

/--/

-Vous avez compris ? C'est une mission assez facile et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura la moindre accroche, donc personne n'en fait qu'à sa tête s'il vous plait ! ajouta le japonais en regardant tout particulièrement un certain baka natté.

-EH ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Disons que je sais que si quelqu'un ici ne respecte pas ce genre de règle c'est bien toi !

-Mé euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! T'es méchant !

Les quatre autres levèrent les yeux au plafond, avant qu'Heero ne commence à éteindre son ordinateur.

-Tout le monde se tient près, on y va ce soir.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

La journée fut calme. Heero ; après avoir rangé ses affaires, passa le reste de son après-midi à faire des recherches sur la mission de Duo. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, pour lui, et aussi pour eux. Duo lui, de son côté, passa son temps dans leur chambre entre autres à le regarder de là où il était. Il ne voulait pas sortir, encore moins seul. Enfin, sans Heero. Il finit par s'assoupir sur le lit.

Une demi heure avant de partir, Heero monta sur le lit et se plaça sur le flan à côté de Duo. Il promena sa main sur son torse avant de la faire remonter jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser. Il lui murmura plusieurs fois à l'oreille que c'était l'heure de se lever avant que le natté ne daigne enfin bouger.

-Mh…

-Et après tu oses me faire des réflexions sur le fait que je ne parle pas assez ? C'est la meilleure, se moqua gentiment Heero. Allez, je suis désolé mais il faut que tu te lèves. On a une mission à faire. Ensuite je te promets que l'on aura des vacances bien méritées !

-Tu promets ? répéta Duo étonné. Tu sais que tu seras obligé de faire en sorte que je les ai si tu ne veux pas que je te tue ?

Le brun lui fit un sourire et sans même lui répondre il se releva.

-Allez ! Debout !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à finir de se préparer et à se rendre aux abords de la base. Une fois qu'ils furent sur les lieux, ils se séparèrent comme prévu. Wu-Fei, Trowa et Quatre posèrent les explosifs pendant que Duo et Heero se chargeaient de récupérer les informations que les profs voulaient.

La mission fut comme le japonais l'avait prévue à savoir, simple et sans accroches. Ils eurent rapidement fini, et lorsque la base explosa ils étaient déjà rendus loin.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : je sais que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas updaté alors je m'excuse mais j'étais à font dans d'autres fictions, donc vilà, sinon un grand merci à ma 'tite Sevy ! Est ce que j'ai le droit à des reviews ? Chu a tous.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, les cinq pilotes décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder dans le coin malgré les réticences d'un certain natté à partir. Celui-ci avait tant bien que mal essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de profiter de l'île mais ils avaient été intransigeants. Avec l'aide d'Heero, Duo n'ajouta plus rien sur ce point, visiblement le japonais lui avait dit quelque chose qui avait su le convaincre.

Ils partirent en sens inverse, direction la maison de Quatre qu'ils avaient laissé quelques jours plus tôt.

/--/

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-Duo ! Pourquoi est ce que tu hurles comme ça !

-Je suis content d'être enfin rentré !

-C'est pas toi qui voulait que l'on reste encore un moment là-bas ?

-Mais euuuuuuuuh Quatre ! Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi !

Le natté tira la langue au blondinet et avant que celui-ci ne réponde, il s'enfuit en courant à travers les nombreux couloirs de la maison.

-Duo ! Viens ici ! Et puis d'abord je suis pas méchant !

Les trois autres pilotes virent avec étonnement le jeune arabe se lancer à la poursuite de l'américain. Ils se regardèrent un instant surpris, avant de secouer la tête et d'aller poser leurs affaires chacun dans leur chambre.

/--/

-A table ! Cria Quatre à travers la maison.

Heero qui était tranquillement assis à son bureau vit le natté faire un énorme bon de son lit pour filer dans le couloir en criant :

-J'arrive ! Attendez moi !

Il leva un instant le yeux pour contempler le ciel dégagé. La veille lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés il était parvenu à convaincre Duo de se coucher, il n'avait pas encore obtenu réellement leurs vacances ou du moins l'assentiment du prof mais il ferait comme si. Duo avait besoin de repos mais surtout de réponses. Oh ! Bien sûr lui aussi en voulait, mais il avait décidé de faire ça avant tout pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore mit les autres au courant mais il allait sûrement falloir le faire rapidement.

-Tu viens ?

Heero se tourna subitement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas entendu Wu-Fei approcher mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il hocha la tête, ferma son ordinateur et se leva pour aller se joindre aux autres.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il eut le bonheur de voir Duo souriant, chose normal d'habitude mais ses derniers temps son sourire avait été différent, comme faux. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à trouver les réponses à leur questions et Heero était sûr que c'était cela qui rendait une partie de son sourire à l'américain.

Ils passèrent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La veille il avait effectué une de leur dernière mission et cela les rendait heureux. La fin de la guerre approchait et dans leur esprit cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Duo alla se pencher sur l'épaule du japonais qui était de nouveau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

-Tu trouves quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment, ou du moins rien qu'on ne savait déjà. Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'appelle si je trouve quoique ce soit.

-Hm, soupira Duo.

-Je t'ai promis que je trouverais, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'ai confiance en toi mais ce n'est pas ça, et si… si il avait effacé toutes les preuves ?

-Si c'est J qui a fait le coup je le saurai. C'est lui qui m'a formé alors je suis capable de déjouer tout ce qu'il fait.

-J'espère…

L'américain alla se laisser tomber sur son lit, dans un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Tu comptes le dire quand aux autres.

-On ne leur dira rien du tout, c'est une affaire qui me regarde moi, et si toi tu es au courant c'est par pur hasard. Tu ne leur diras rien et moi non plus.

Heero ferma les yeux un instant. Le hasard ? Oh que non, ce n'était pas ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire à chaque fois que si il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à admirer le natté il n'aurait rien vu. S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, il n'aurait rien vu, personne n'aurait rien vu et Duo aurait sombré.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Ce sont nos amis, et si on avait besoin d'eux ? Si on se plante ou je sais pas moi, si il m'arrivait quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu continuerais tout seul ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Grogna Duo agacé.

Heero se tourna vers lui et plongea ses cobalts dans les améthystes. Il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers l'américain. Il posa une de ses mains sur une des joues douces de Duo avant de lui dire :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrête pas de penser que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose personne ne saurait rien. Bien sûr je suis persuadé que ce ne sera pas difficile de te venger, vu le niveau de J mais on ne sait jamais. Je veux être sûr que les autres te soutiennent en sachant peut-être pas toute l'histoire mais au moins une partie. Juste au cas où.

Duo baissa les yeux vers son lit avant de faire un mouvement quasi imperceptible de la tête. Heero lui sourit et sans savoir pourquoi il releva le visage de Duo avant d'aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de l'américain. Juste une simple pression des lèvres. Duo savoura ce baiser tout autant qu'Heero. Le brun finit par s'écarter mais lorsqu'il voulut se détourner, le natte l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui, joignant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Duo toujours assis sur son lit, passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Heero et une derrière son dos afin de ne pas le laisser trop s'éloigner. Heero se déconnecta complètement de la réalité à ce deuxième baiser, il en avait eu si envie pendant si longtemps… Lorsque Duo l'attira un peu plus à lui, il ne put faire autrement que de basculer en avant sur lui se retrouvant sur les coudes pour ne pas écraser l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, savourant le goût de l'autre et la texture de leurs lèvres. N'en ayant visiblement plus assez les mains de Duo se glissèrent lentement et sensuellement sous le tee-shirt du brun qui ne put se retenir de gémir. Heero fini par laisser les lèvres de Duo pour s'attaquer à son cou. A cette douce torture, le natté se cambra, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'entrechoquer leur corps tout en leur arrachant des gémissements.

Ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus, bien vite leurs vêtements volèrent au pieds du lit et ils purent satisfaire leur peau du corps de l'autre.

Ils passèrent un moment à ne pas bouger au contact de l'autre.

-Hee-chan, gémit Duo.

-Hn, fut la seule réponse que le brun put sortir, trop occupé à goûter la peau de son amour.

-Je… J'ai envie… toi !

Le japonais releva subitement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit une étrange lueur briller dans les améthystes du natté, il sourit avant d'aller une fois de plus l'embrasser.

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour se caresser de leurs mains, de leurs lèvres et de leurs corps. Au moment où Heero écarta les jambes de Duo pour se placer entre elles, celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas ? Tu préfères qu'on inverse ?

-Non, non, c'est juste que… Moi je n'ai rien je ne suis ni porteur, ni malade et si toi c'est pareil, je enfin je voudrais que l'on le fasse sans préservatif.

-Je n'ai rien non plus, lui sourit le brun.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le natté hocha la tête et alla, avant de continuer quoi que ce soit, déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero. Celui-ci le prépara consciencieusement, avant de commencer à le pénétrer une première fois, avant de se retirer et de recommencer ce manège plusieurs fois, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts au natté. Ils se perdirent toute la nuit l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ne plus faire de différence entre eux. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube, qu'exténués ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour y dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteuse : Vilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini et cette fois avec le lemon ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Chu a tous.

Léa


End file.
